Close To You
by eftela
Summary: Gokudera knew that Yamamoto like him like that. And he like the baseball idiot like that, too. Unfortunately for him, Yamamoto believes that he can't let Gokudera know about his feelings, unless he wants to be blown into thousand of pieces. But Gokudera really want, err, like Yamamoto. So he devised a plan to seduce the baseball idiot into confessing to him . . .


_First things first:_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR_

_Pairing: Gokudera Hayato x Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Note: This is my very first fanfic ever! So, I'd like to apologize in advance if the characters are all OOC. I tried my very best to put them in character, I really did. But it was really so hard. I'm still proud though that I am able to post this. I don't know if this is any good but I hope that you'll give this a chance, anyway. Please enjoy. . ._

* * *

Chapter 1

Yamamoto Takeshi tried to be really discreet in his ogling. He really did. That's why he was caught off guard when Gokudera suddenly turned to him.

"What are you looking at?" Gokudera asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked inwardly when he saw a small blush appear on Yamamoto's face. He knew the baseball freak was ogling him. Even when he had his back turned, he could feel those eyes slowly raked his body. Even when Yamamoto tried to be real sneaky and secretive about it, he knew. He was a hitman after all. If he wasn't able to feel it when someone was watching him, he'd probably be dead by now. And Yamamoto _was_ watching him. And so intensely at that that Gokudera almost shivered. Almost. However, he quickly suppressed the involuntary action by turning around. And by doing so, he was able to actually caught Yamamoto staring at his waist. Seeing the pink tinge on Yamamoto's face made Gokudera's ego inflate a little. _Ha! I caused that!_ He thought smugly. His self-satisfaction was short-lived however, when Yamamoto recovered quickly.

"Oh. Nothing. I wasn't looking." _I was just staring._ Grinning, Yamamoto easily slipped into his normal happy-go-lucky cheerful self. Inwardly though, he was fervently hoping that Gokudera won't see the blush that he knew was coloring his cheeks. It just wouldn't do if Gokudera find out that he was lusting over him. The hot-headed bomber man would surely blow him to pieces before he could even say 'Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera.'

"Che." Feeling a little pissed, Gokudera turned forward and continued to saunter towards school. That stupid baseball freak. Why can't he just be flustered and start blabbering and start confessing already? Gokudera wouldn't mind. But obviously, Yamamoto did. He probably thinks that he's going to blow him up into thousand pieces if he so much as breathe the wrong way. Well, of course, Gokudera will blow him up. Just not that kind of blow.

At the thought, Gokudera immediately felt his face heat up. Damn Yamamoto, making him all hetai. And so early in the morning, too. Cursing under his breath, he picked up the pace.

"Hey, Gokudera. Wait up." Yamamoto jogged when he realized that the distance between them was getting bigger. When he reached Gokudera's side, he unceremoniously threw his right arm around the silver-haired boy's neck.

"Ah! Don't touch me, you baseball freak!" Gokudera tried to struggle free but Yamamoto only tighten his hold on him.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be so stingy." Yamamoto said good naturedly, pulling Gokudera closer.

"I'm not being stingy, you idiot!" Gokudera struggled more, feeling uncomfortable with Yamamoto's nearness. "Let go!"

Of course, Yamamoto only laughed and pulled him even closer, "Maa, maa, Gokudera. You're so tensed. And so early in the morning."

"You bastard." Gokudera glared at the taller boy. Then he realized how close their faces are. Feeling the blood rush to his face, he immediately turned his head to the other side. Taking a calming breath, Gokudera tried to ignore the fast beating of his heart and the fluttering in his stomach. He also tried to ignore the arms around his neck.

They continued walking like that for a few minutes until Gokudera couldn't stand it anymore. He was too conscious of the other boy's movements. He could feel the soft brush of their thighs as they walk. He could hear the soft breathing. He could feel the rise and fall of the chest behind his left shoulder. He could feel the warmth. And most of all, he could feel the effects on his body. His heart was beating too fast that he worried he's going to have a heart attack. He could feel the endless flights of butterflies in his stomach. And he could feel the slow tightening down south. _Damn it._ This is making him crazy. And horny as hell.

"Yamamoto. How long do you plan on clinging to me?" He asked, nearing his limit. If this continues, he would probably push the idiot against the nearest flat surface and ravish him on the spot. Spectators be damned.

_Forever._

"Hmm." Yamamoto only said, grinning like an idiot. It wasn't often that Gokudera allows such close proximity. And hell if he was going to pass up the chance. Never mind that the closeness was causing pain on his nether regions. Being close to Gokudera like this is all worth it. It doesn't happen often. So, he'd take what he could.

"At least, loosen it up a bit." Gokudera said on a sigh, indicating the arms holding him in a choke-like manner. "It's getting hard to breath."

"Ah. Gomen, gomen." Yamamoto immediately loosen his hold even as he realized that Gokudera wasn't telling him to 'let go' or 'get lost' or something similar. He was only telling him to loosen up his hold, not to let go altogether. Feeling very happy, Yamamoto grinned all the more. He would have leaned forward and kiss Gokudera but, thankfully, he was able to stop himself.

Gokudera felt his heart skipped a bit at the brightness of the smile. He was almost certain that he was the one that caused it. Feeling a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, he averted his face. "Baka." He said as an afterthought.

School was boring and uneventful. Except for a close encounter with Hibari Kyouya during lunch break, nothing notable really happened. Gokudera went home immediately after the class ended. No use hanging around when both of his close friends were quite busy to hang out with him. Yamamoto have baseball practice while Tsuna was absent because of a cold. He worried about his boss. And after visiting him for a short period of time, Gokudera found himself walking home.

He changed into sweat pants and a red shirt. Then deciding that he would have an early dinner, he grabbed the plastic bag that holds a cup noodle and a bottle of milk that he bought in a convenience store on the way home. Then he planted himself in front of the TV.

He took a few minutes switching through the channels before he found an interesting show to watch. He then took out his dinner and laid them in front of him.

He made a face. He'd been eating cup noodles for the entire week now and he was getting sick of it. _I want to eat sushi._ He thought before wincing. That has nothing to do with the baseball idiot. Honest. He just really want to eat sushi. Right?

Sighing loudly, he finally gave up. He doesn't have any money to buy fancy foods like sushi. And hell if he was going to barge in to Yamamoto's place just to ask for food. Maybe he could do that when they're dating. But not now. He has his pride after all.

Gokudera paused. When they're dating. . .

_Hmm._

_Yeah._

He could work with that.

But . . .how?

Scrunching up his face, Gokudera reached for the food (might as well eat it) while thinking of a way to get Yamamoto to date him. He knew for sure that Yamamoto like him more than a friend should. He'd caught the baseball idiot staring at him with lust more than enough times. And he even saw him frowning (as if in jealousy) whenever the lawn-head would argue with him or when he would talk, smile, and hug his Juudaime. So, no problem there. Yamamoto like him. Now, only if the baseball freak would confess his feelings to him.

Frowning a little, Gokudera thought that maybe _he_ should be the one to confess. He already admitted to himself that he's in love _and_ in lust with the idiot. It will be less work. He just have to drag Yamamoto to a secluded area, confess that he likes him, then kiss the daylights out of him to avoid any awkward moment. He could do that.

. . .

Nah. There's no way that he's going to do something that awkward and embarrassing. No way in hell. He'd rather be the one on the receiving end of the confession. At least then, he will be the one to smirk and act all smug about it. And it will definitely be fun to watch Yamamoto fidget and blush while telling him how crazy he was about him.

He smiled. Yeah. He liked that idea.

Now, how to get it done?

* * *

_Well, what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Interesting? Should I continue? I hope I get to continue. Anyway, I'll be really, really grateful if you guys can waste a little of your effort and time to tell me honestly what you think. So, please, if you can leave a review, however short it is, I'll really appreciate it. . .Til next time, then. Ja ne!_


End file.
